The Serpent Finds His Love
by Maddie Corvus
Summary: A new student starts at Chilton in his junior year, and he falls for Paris when he first sees her. He is befriended by Rory after a bad first impression of the school. She tries to help him get through life at Chilton, and she accepts him for who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and the main character is neither Rory nor Paris. I hope that you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>It was my first day at my new school, Chilton. Somehow, my parents had gotten me into a school up in Hartford, or near it. I never was good with local geography, or places. But, there I was, miles away from home, moved into an apartment near campus, wearing the uniform, and wondering what this school was going to be like. I was afraid that I would be label the weird kid, since I had moved from Maryland to go here, plus I wasn't exactly the normal Chilton student. For one thing, I had moved from outside the state to attend here. For another, I have a three foot long tail sprouting from above my ass and it tends to drag behind me when I walk. And, it is also a snake tail, scaled and looking like it came from the back of some odd purple anaconda-like snake. I have been teased about it for years, since it sprouted when I started puberty, at 10, which was about 6 years ago. I think the reason my parents sent me up here to Connecticut was because it couldn't be traced back to them if I was no longer affiliated with them. No longer lived under their roof, and no longer shared a last name with them. I now was called Matt Colubra, which is Latin for Snake. They send me to a school where they teach high level Latin and change my name to Latin for snake. Maybe they aren't as smart as people think they are. Plus, they gave me no way of hiding the tail, so I have to live with having it following me at all times. And, having a huge snake tail has made dating impossible, since what girl wants to date a guy with a three foot tail of any kind, let alone one of a snake?<p>

Ever walk past a church and be called a demon, son of Satan, Beelzebub, tempter, demon child, demonkin, etc.? I have been called all of those. In fact, one fast talking preacher called me all of that in one afternoon. That has brought about in me a certain belief on my condition. That belief is that I think of my condition as a curse, and luckily my curse is restricted to my only having a tail. No other serpentine abilities or attributes appear on or within me. For that, I am quite happy. But, it still makes life hard, having a tail, and as far as I have been able to figure out, my curse is a permanent kind of curse.

I was brought out of my reverie by a tall blonde guy, who had walked up behind while I was thinking and not paying attention to my surroundings all that much, and suddenly pulled on my tail, I guess to pull off what he assumed was a fake affectation which I was wearing. However, when he did so, two things occurred nearly simultaneously. The first thing to occur was that the second half of my curse flared up, meaning that when he caused me both pain and anger, my fangs sprang out and my eyes became that of a huge red eyed serpent, meaning slit pupils, and I rounded on him. The second thing was that he screamed at the touch of my tail, which he found to be warm, with a pulse, covered in real scales, and attached above my ass. Luckily, I had yet to walk inside of Chilton, only gotten as far as the doors, with the huge fountain behind me, so few people had been around when he had decided to test my tail. However, after he had screamed, a lot more people had appeared. And that included four girls who were all standing near each other. One of them was a tall girl with her raven black hair in a short, pageboylike cut. She had a slightly quizzical look on her face, as if she couldn't figure out what was going on. The girl standing next to her was a blonde about the same height, with her hair in pigtails which reached a little past her shoulders. She looked like she was thinking about how this could be brought around to her advantage. The third girl was as tall as the other two, probably around 5'7", with long brown hair reaching to her back, and she looked like she was saddened by what she saw happened, and I got a caring vibe from her. And then, there was the fourth girl who was standing between the blonde and the brunette.

She was probably about my height, around 5'4-5", with dirty blonde hair down to her chest, and quite a nice large chest at that. She was a bit thicker than the other three, which simply made her more attractive to me. She had a look of interest on her face, as if she was genuinely curious about that was going on between me and the tall blonde guy. I thought she looked so beautiful, and at that thought, my fangs flipped back up to the roof of my mouth, and my eyes return to their normal golden brown irises and round pupils. I was just lucky that I had not hissed when I had rounded on him, otherwise my tongue would have come out. When it was in my mouth, it stayed a normal tongue. But, for some odd reason, the second it passed my teeth, the end spilt in half and my tongue became forked. I had never tried to figure out if I could sense vibrations with it, so I have no idea if I could do that. Yeah, I know I lied to you about my curse, but wouldn't you if you were cursed like I am?

I suddenly saw the cute girl's eyes flicker over to me, and look me in the eye, and what I saw in her eyes was something which I truly hate, and since the jerk had let go of my tail when he screamed, I ran into the building, and then into the first bathroom I could find, and finally into the last stall, the furthest one from the door. _She had pitied me. She had felt so much pity for the poor weird kid, that it showed in her eyes._ I sat on the toilet and curled my tail up behind me, so that no one could really tell that I was in here. I just sat there, in "my" stall, quietly trying to not cry or go into a rage, until I heard the bathroom door open. I listened intently for laughter or guys talking about what had happened outside. But, I didn't hear that. What I did hear quite surprised me. It was a girl's voice, and she was asking if anyone was in the bathroom, and then added that she was specifically looking for the new guy. I then heard her walk further into the bathroom, the door closing behind her with a small slam, and she was getting closer to where I was sitting. As I sat there, I couldn't bring myself to talk, fearful that this unknown girl, who happened to have a very kind voice, had come for some mean reason. I knew that she very probably was just concerned for me, but I had gone through middle school and half of high school with a snake tail, and as a result, I was kind of paranoid.

Finally, she got to my stall and knocked on the door and said, "Hi, my name is Rory. May I ask what your name is? I saw what Tristan did to you, and I just wanted to apologize for his jerky behavior."

I spoke up and said, "My name is Matt. And, it is ok. Your boyfriend didn't do any real damage, I will be fine. Plus, it is nothing I am not used to, always happened at my old school. They seemed to think it was highly hilarious to pull on my tail. They liked to see my reaction to having my tail pulled." I then opened the door, and there on the other side was the brunette girl, and she was looking at me with a kind expression, but I could see an undercurrent of anger there as well.

Before I could say anything, she nearly yelled at me, saying, "Tristan is not my boyfriend! I don't even like him!"

"Sorry for my assumption. It is just that people who hate someone else very rarely apologize for that person's ill behavior."

"Yeah, that is usually true, but Tristan is the resident head jerk here at Chilton. My first year here, he kept on calling me Mary, as in the Virgin Mary, because he thought I looked like a goody goody. That was a year and a half ago. I think he has finally stopped, mostly. And, I thought you might like a friend here at Chilton, since most of the students here are kind of stuck up." She then laughed a sweet infectious laugh, which soon had me laughing along with her.

I walked out of the stall, and turning to her said, "He really used a Biblical allusion to insult you? This is an interesting school. And, I would love to have a friend here. That would mean I would actually know someone up here in Connecticut." I turned around, pulled my bag off the door hook, and walked with her towards the bathroom door.

She turned to me when we were at the door and asked, "What do you mean I am the only person you know up here in Connecticut?"

"Well, my parents sent me up here to attend Chilton so that I would stop embarrassing them with my curse. So, they bought an apartment near Chilton for me, and then sent me up here alone and with no real connection to them, since they changed my last name," I said, a bit of sorrow evident in my voice as I spoke.

She put her arm around me and gave me a nice squeeze hug, saying, "I am sorry that your parents treat you so rudely. No one should have to deal with parents like that. And, what did they change your last name to, if I may ask?"

"It is ok, I have gotten used to it. My parents have always acted like their lives and reputation is more important to them than I am. And, most of the kids I have had to interact with since I grew the tail have been rude, and usually so do evangelical and orthodox priests, but they usually call me demon-based insults. I have mostly gotten used to people being rude to me due to my tail. And, they gave me the last name Colubra. They really aren't as brilliant as they like to think they are."

"I am guessing they knew that Chilton teaches Latin, so that really kind of is stupid." After that, we walked out of the door into the mostly empty hallway.

As we walked, Rory was silent, but I realized that there was something that I wanted to ask her. So, I turned to her, and asked, "Who was that cute blonde you were standing next to?"

"Do you mean Louise? The tall one with the pigtails?" She asked, a mild bit of intrigue and interest in her voice and on her face.

"No, not her. The cute one. About my height. Kind of thick, bit of a scowl on her face, very sexy, nice boobs." I said, a bit of annoyance and hope in my voice.

As she answered the bell for class rang, so she had to yell to be heard over it, and she said, "You like Paris?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. Reviews make stories better.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long time between posts. I was just being lazy about typing up this chapter. But, I have written chapter three as well, and it should be up by the end of the week, hopefully. As always will be true, I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

><p>As she answered the bell for class rang, so she had to yell to be heard over it, and she said, "You like Paris?"<p>

"Is that her name? Such a pretty name. Are the two of your friends?" I asked Rory as we started to walk to class again.

Seeming ignoring what I had just said, she asked me, "What is your first class of the day?"

"English with Mr. Medina. Yourself?

"The same class. May I see your schedule?"

I took it out of my pocket and, after unfolding it, handed it to her.

She looked over it, and then said, "We have the same schedule. That is a very good thing, since I can show you around Chilton and help make sure you can get up to date, if you need any help, in all of your classes as quickly as possible."

"That is very kind of you. I am sure that will be a great deal of help. I hope no one else comments or makes fun of my tail, but I kind of always hope for that. You are one of the first people to ever want to be friends with me since the tail sprouted. Thank you for that, Rory," I said as we walked, getting ever closer to Mr. Medina's classroom, and my first "close" interaction with my new peers.

I was starting to get a bit nervous as we walked, imagining all of the highly unlikely but terrifying possible outcomes of this class, and very few of the positive and very likely outcomes. One negative one involved being tarred and feathered and run out of town. Another was a savage beating for simply being different, which would obviously be a terribly horrible thing to be in the world of the students of Chilton. Still another involved a chicken, a sword, a flaming bird, a hidden room, and a very morose spirit. And yet another involved a dozen randomly colored Easter eggs, a rusty chainsaw, an overly exuberant and way too into his work birthday clown, and Rick James' left big toe. My mind can very easily become a terrifying place. A positive one which happened to be insanely unlikely was that everyone would throw off centuries of breeding and egotism and beliefs of superiority and accept the poor snake tailed boy. Now, a moderately plausible and positive outcome was that no one would try and pull my tail again anytime soon.

Before I could think about another one of my thoughts, and as we reached the door to our first class, I felt a hand on my shoulder, which then squeezed it gently. I looked over and saw Rory giving me a reassuring look, as if to say, 'You can do this, Matt,' and she was right, I knew I could do it. So, I nodded to her, and we walked into the class, side by side.

Right about when we walked in, the second bell rang, which signaled that we were just barely on time. But, we weren't late, and as I looked around the room at all of the students, I saw Paris, Louise, the other girl, and Tristan. _This should be tons and loads of fun. Not!_

I looked at Rory, but at some point, she had left my side, and she had been replaced by a moderately young Hispanic man with shiny black hair and a kind expression on his face. He asked me if I was the new student, and all I could do in response was nod my head yes at him.

"So, you must be Matthew Colubra. Well, welcome to Chilton. I hope you can do well here. Why don't you go sit in that corner desk, the one furthest from the door and right next to the window."

So, head down, I walked over to my seat, trying to keep from looking at any of the students who I passed. I just wanted to get to my seat and sit down without any problems. However, for that to have occurred, the stars would have had to align for me. They didn't.

As I was walking to my seat, I heard Mr. Medina say, "Yes, Madeline, what do you want?"

I heard a vaguely unsure voice say, "Isn't Colubra Latin for Snake?"

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?

"Well, he had a snake tail and his name is Matthew Snake. Doesn't that kind of sound stupid?" Madeline asked.

Before Mr. Medina could say anything to her, I said, "Yes, it is a stupid last name." I then sat down in my seat, and before looking at the front of the class, I looked out the window one last time. When I returned to paying attention, I saw Rory smiling at me and Paris looking at me like I was a problem she couldn't figure out. I returned my full attention to Mr. Medina and listened as he talked about English.

A couple hours later found me in the cafeteria, eating food form a tray and sitting next to Rory as she told me about her home, Stars Hollow, and it sounded simply amazing to me, since I had never felt like I had a home. I especially enjoyed hearing about Lorelei, Rory's very eccentric and coffee addicted mother, and Luke, the surly diner owner of Stars Hollow. Personally, I thought the two of them sounded like they were into each other, but when I brought this up, Rory said that was crazy.

"Stars Hollow sounds very awesome, Rory. Maybe someday I will get to see it. Thanks for telling me about it," I said, smiling at her, then took another bite of my surprisingly good hamburger, since I had not expected a private school to know how to make such simple food and make it amazing.

"Thanks, it is an odd place, but it is home and I wouldn't trade it for anything. So, Matt, where exactly is home for you these days?" she asked me as she ate a forkful of salad.

"I don't know about a home, but I can tell you where I live. You know that building that is a couple of blocks from here? The one with the sign that says Luxury Village Condominiums and the huge fountains in front of it with the cardinal directions dolphins," I said as I ate more of my delicious hamburger.

"Yeah, I pass it when I am on my bus. It looks really nice from what I have seen. Is it as nice as it looks?"

"Yeah, it generally is as nice as it looks on the outside. It is kind of nice having my own place, no one to tell me what to do or when to do it. But, I think I would rather have a mother like your's and a town and home like your's, somewhere to really feel at home. I have never really had that before."

"It is ok, Matt. You will someday, but for now, I think it is about time for us to leave, so that we can be a little bit early to our next class. That way, you can introduce yourself to the teacher, and be in your seat by the time the rest of the students get there, and you won't have to answer any stupid questions," Rory said as she stood up and took her tray to the trash can. I followed her, and we left the cafeteria, talking about music as we walked to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, and I hope you liked it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had it written up for a week or so, but been very lazy about typing it up. Plus, had some school stuff to do. But, I hope that you all enjoy it. The next update shouldn't take so long. Working on chapter 6 at the moment, writing. Still need to type up chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rang, and I began picking up my notebook and pen, and putting them into my bag. Other students were talking to each other, but no one was talking to me. Rory had been wrong about our identical class schedules, since we didn't share our last class of the day. I had a second Literature class and she had some sort of history course. I let everyone else leave the room before I did, ensuring I could keep the comments to a minimum.<p>

As I walked out of the classroom, I scanned the other students for either long dirty blonde hair or long brunette hair, however I saw neither. I had no idea what Pairs was doing, but I did know that Rory had to get on the bus as soon as she could to get back to Stars Hollow as quickly as possible for a dinner with her mother and grandparents back here in Hartford tonight. I didn't really understand it either, but she seemed to believe it made sense, and that is really all I needed to know to be sure she was probably correct.

Seeing neither of the girls that I was looking for, I left Chilton to get home. Some people drive to school and still others take the bus. However, both of these options had issues for me. Driving would require that I have a specially modified seat that would allow for my tail to fit through a hole and rest behind my seat. And, riding the bus wasn't better, since I would have to either find a way to hide it from sight or take all of the comments that would come twice daily. Perhaps, eventually everyone would get used to it, but I didn't want to take that amount of time to wait. So, instead, I walk to and from each day. Plus, it isn't all that long of a walk, just a couple of blocks each way. It was the perfect time for me to reflect, and it was always good exercise. And today, I needed to reflect on everything that had happened to me. The first thing that happened was that I was forced to reveal my true self by a major jerk named Tristan. But, that was followed by my making my first real friend in a long time, after seeing an angelic being watching and then pitying me as my tail was pulled. Then, I went to my first class at Chilton, where the only comment was on the stupidity of my last name's meaning in regard to my curse. So, that class was pretty fine.

My next class was a bit worse. It was a very strange class, Religion in History, and somehow the subject for the day was the Serpent in mythology and its ties to Satan. That was fun, coming into a class with a snake tail and the last name of Snake. Lots of talking about things I had already read up on, such as the Serpent in the Garden of Eden, Quetzalcoatl in the Mayan religion, Jormungard in Norse mythology, etc. I have no idea why Chilton had a Religion in History class, but it was sure to be an immensely interesting class, whenever we got off of the Serpent, or until I got more used to the school and that students.

Then came what I might begin calling Hell on Earth, but is actually called Government and Politics. The teacher, Mr. Rynhard, was a man in his fifties who had fought in Vietnam, and then become a governmental lawyer, and then, somehow, a teacher at Chilton. He was a hardcore Republican and an uber devout Catholic, both of which often showed up in class while he was teaching. And he treated failure and being different as crimes against America. My coming into class with a snake tail, which he took to be fake and an affectation, was a horrible offense. He attempted to grab at my tail to rip it off, and looking at his still very muscular body, he might have. However, I was faster, and had my tail move around to the other side of my body, and stepped out of his reach.

Directly after that occurred, he said, "What do you think you are doing in my class with that demonic piece of clothing?"

I looked him in the eye, letting a bit of the snake into my eyes, and said, "It is not false. It is a snake tail growing out of the base of my spine. If you pull it, it hurts like Hel herself is trying to attack you. I am your new student, Matthew Colubra, and I know it means Snake. May I take my seat now?" I then went to the back of the classroom, sat down, and waited for him to start class.

He stared at me for a second or two and then launched into a diatribe on how the Democrats were ruining the country and how "the heathens of the illegitimate religions of the world are ruining good Catholic values and making our schools home for the demons of impropriety," giving me a look after saying "demons", and talking about all non-Catholics as the "heathens of the illegitimate religions", explaining how he believed that anyone who was not a Catholic was following a false g-d, and making the Evangelical Christians look very open to discussion and accepting of other's beliefs. The entire class, I was wondering why Headmaster Charleston kept him as a teacher, since it seemed that all he did was rant and rave and yell at his students for an hour a day every school day of the week. Getting out of that class made me so very happy.

As we walked to our next class, a Calculus class which I had been thrown into but had no foreknowledge or want to take it, I asked Rory if she knew why Mr. Rynhard was allowed to continue teaching at Chilton. She had no idea either, other than either he does his job so well that Headmaster Charleston couldn't fire him, or he knew where the bodies were buried.

After Calculus, which was a fine and dreadfully boring class with no questions asked about me, we went to lunch.

As we moved through the food line, I asked, "So, what do you know about Paris? Is she one of your friends?"

"Why do you want to know, Matt?" she asked me, no anger in her tone, only interest and mild concern fighting for dominance in her kind voice.

"Well, because I think she is cute and may be if the two of you were friends, you could help me to learn about her," I said earnestly. I truly wanted to learn more about the beautiful Paris Gellar, and I thought that perhaps Rory might know things about her if the two of them were friends.

"I am not completely sure if the two of us are friends. Sometimes it seems like we are and then something stupid will happen and then we aren't friends anymore. I tried to help her out last year with a guy she liked, but when he didn't want a second date and told her I asked him to ask her out, she became furious at me. And when the same guy told her I was going to a concert with him at the end of the year, which I wasn't, she didn't talk to me all summer unless she was forced to do so. So, she can be perfectly sweet one day and then terrible the very next day"

"You make her sound kind of horrible, Rory. Is she really that terrible?" As I asked this, we were walking to a table to sit and eat.

"Her home life is less than ideal and her life seems to mainly revolve around school, so maybe she is really a nice person and just hides herself behind rudeness and cruelty. But I know of doubt that, but I would gladly be wrong about her."

"Maybe we should stop talking about Paris, and maybe you could tell me about where you have grown up?" I said, sensing her want to change the subject, as I took a bite out of my hamburger, and she ate some of her salad.

"That sounds like a great plan." And she began to tell me all about Stars Hollow.

After lunch, we went to our Biology class, with Ms. Evans, a youngish white woman with vibrant red hair and green eyes who saw my tail, and did the whole lesson on snakes, both the venomous and nonvenomous varieties, and seemed to be sincerely interested in my "interesting physiology" as she put it. She was a very nice teacher, and for some reason has a nearly eleven inch long willow stick on her desk. Once during class, I swore I saw it emit sparks. I was sure that she would probably become one of my favorite teachers.

After class, she took me aside and asked me if I knew how the tail had grown, and I had to tell her that all I knew was that one morning when I was around the age of ten, I woke up to find a snake tail growing out of my tailbone. She told me that she hoped that I had a good day, and Rory and I went off to our next class, which was the last one of the day and the only one which we did not share. She went to her History of the World class, and I went to my Monsters in Literature class, which I had personally chosen for my love of monsters, and of literature.

The teacher himself was a bit controversial, possibly. He was probably in his mid-thirties and wearing a kilt and a Mexican poncho and had hair in the style of a Mohawk and colored like a Union Jack. He introduced himself to me as Dr. Hyde, "like the monster", and then talked to me about what the class would be doing this year, before class started. I knew that he would be quite an interesting teacher.

When class started, he talked about the monsters in Frankenstein, since there were three types: the Doctor, the Monster, and the Mob. Each of them were monsters for different reasons. The Doctor was a monster for going against nature and creating a life and then trying to destroy that life when it displeased him. The Monster was one for being a monster composed of parts from dead bodies, and that is pretty much the only reason, other than the whole killing his creator's bride. The Mob were one for trying to kill what they did not understand simply because they did not understand it.

When class ended, it was kind of sad. But I knew that the next class would be amazing. I waited until everyone left and asked Mr. Hyde why he was wearing such an insane outfit. He said that he enjoyed bothering Headmaster Charleston with his outfits. I laughed with him and then left to try and find Rory. When I didn't, I left for him.

As I finished my recollection, I found myself outside of my apartment building. I walked inside to go up to my apartment on the fifth floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


End file.
